


Проводник

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Проводник

Теперь они живут одни. В новом доме, потому, что от старого, бостонского, ничего не осталось. А если бы и осталось, что с этого? Нормальная жизнь, сметённая фантастическим кошмаром, уже в прошлом. Отец обращается с ней осторожно, словно она стеклянная статуэтка, а матери больше нет. Мэддисон немного на неё злится — Эмма выбрала очень удобный повод чтобы прервать душевные терзания. Будто Мэддисон не скучает по брату… Будто не скучает по матери. С отцом, когда тот уходит, она хоть может переписываться, но Эммы Рассел больше нет.  
А теперь кошмар возвращается. И стучит по косяку. К этому могло подойти определение «вежливо», но он уже стоит в её доме и на пороге её комнаты.  
— Только не вздумай орать, — тихо и с нажимом говорит Алан Джона и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.  
— В данной ситуации довольно нелогичное действие, — девочка отступает к письменному столу и пытается нашарить концелярский нож. Он должен лежать где-то здесь — недавно карандаши точила. — С какой стати я должна молчать?  
— С той, что у меня есть… предложение, — старик горько хмыкает. — И тебе будет интересно его выслушать. Как минимум. И согласиться.  
— Ну знаете! — тихо возмущается девочка, сжимая рукоять ножа.  
— Выхода нет.  
Внезапно запахло озоном. Лампа ночника пару раз моргает и лопается. Вокруг старика пляшут золотистые всполохи, особенно вокруг его головы и кистей рук. Всё звенит и дребезжит, будто готовится в любой момент не то взорваться, не то сорваться с места. Нож колет ладонь разрядом и девочка непроизвольно разжимает пальцы. Грудь сдавило.  
— Хватит.  
И всё прекращается. Шеи касается сухая прохладная ладонь.  
— Дыши глубже. Вот так. У него никаких манер.  
— Но это вы вламываетесь в чужой дом среди ночи, — мрачно констатирует Мэддисон.  
Лицо старого террориста внезапно приняло устало-виноватое выражение.  
— Я вынужден.  
— Я вижу. Вы не корчите рожи — вам не идёт.  
— Дерзишь. Это обнадёживает, — старик усмехается. Его улыбка какая угодно, но точно не весёлая. — Передать его тебе не самый плохой выбор. В любом случае, это пришлось бы сделать…  
— Не думаю, что вы способны делиться властью. И подарки не в вашем стиле, — фыркает Мэддисон, с тихим ужасом глядя, как радужка глаз собеседника наливается жёлтым светом. Это жутко. Зрачки не могут гореть красным. Воздух гудит и потрескивает.  
— Не тебе судить, девочка. Имя, — она уже не различает его интонаций, он, наверное, раздражён, но этого не слышно. И лицо вдруг застывает, словно восковая маска. — Назови имя.  
И она зовёт, не слыша голоса.

Через космический вакуум несётся нечто, способное пожирать звёзды и планеты. Он чует цель. Его позвали.


End file.
